fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Quest Part 1 (November 29, 2018)
At the lake, a volleyball tournament was being held between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon - with the Rangers on the Angel Grove team. The Stone Canyon team was practicing their moves when the referee blew his whistle. "We will now begin the final game for the championship." he said. "And the winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor café." Ernie announced. Bulk and Skull, who were on either side of him, then turned to him. "Hey, does that include fans of the winners?" Bulk asked. Ernie shook his head. "All right, guys, we came this far." Tommy said to her friends, catching the ball. "You said it - now it's time for to go for the gold." Rocky said. Kimberly then got up and clapped her hands. "You got your camera with you, Soph?" Aisha asked, turning to Sophie. "It's my bag." Sophie explained. "But I'll have to get Ernie to take this one, otherwise I won't be in the picture." "You're right there!" Adam laughed, agreeing with her. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" a man cheered in the crowed. Tommy then hit the ball towards the Stone Canyon team, who then passed it to each other back to the net. (The palace) Lord Zedd was walking Rita through the place with a blindfold over her eyes. "I can't see!" she said. "What kind of game is this?" "It is no game, my putrid peanut." Lord Zedd told his wife, before removing her blindfold. "Just a small gift I have selected especially for you." He then removed the cover off something, and then Rita saw it was a new telescope. "Zeddie!" she grinned happily. "Oh!" "So glad you like it." Lord Zedd said, as his wife hugged her. "I got it to commemorate our anniversary." he explained. "How long have we been married, anyway?" Rita then asked, cursorily. "My unhappiness is so complete it feels like a matter of moments." Lord Zedd replied, walking to the front of the telescope. "Does it feel that way to you, my little sour apple?" "Seems more like a century." Rita grinned. She then looked through her telescope, and then Lord Zedd looked through the other side. "Ew!" Rita yelped, as they both looked out of the telescope and back at each other. "Would you mind moving back hundreds of miles?" she asked her husband. "Yes, honey-bunch." Lord Zedd said, moving out of the way. Rita then looked into the telescope, and saw the volleyball game at the beach. "Ho ho ho! This is even better than the old Repulsa scope." she chuckled, before taking her eye out. "I love it!" she said happily, turning to her husband. "Now I can watch all of the action." "Yes..." Lord Zedd agreed, as she looked back into the telescope. "What is that sound?" he then asked, hearing something. A red meteor rite then came towards the moon and crashed, which shook the whole palace up. "Whoa!" Rita moaned, as she and Lord Zedd fell over. White smoke then appeared from where the crash took place. Goldar, Squatt and Baboo then all ran into the main room of the place, and then towards Rita and Lord Zedd. "Help us up, you numbskulls!" Lord Zedd growled. "Get me up." Rita complained. (The lake) The Volleyball game was still going on. Rocky passed it to the Stone Canyon team, who then passed it back. Billy was about to pass it back, when he suddenly heard something, making him stop, and then the ball hit Bulk's head. "Way to go, geekoid." he barked at Billy. "Yeah, even I could have done that." Skull complained, as the Rangers surrounded Billy. "Come on, guys, give him a break." Ernie told them both. "Shut up!" they both said together. "Hey, Billy? What gives, man?" Rocky asked Billy. "Did you guys hear that loud rumbling?" he asked them all. "I didn't hear anything." Adam replied. "You sure you didn't imagen it, Billy?" Sophie asked. "No. I'm sure I heard something." Billy told her. "Let's go, already." one of the Stone Canyon boys said. "You gonna play or what?" "Yes, we're gonna play." Kimberly told him, in a mocking voice. She then caught the ball and threw it to Tommy, who was laughing. "Come on, you guys." he said, backing away from the net. "Let's take this championship home." He and Adam then hit fists together, and then he threw then ball into the air, and then hit it and the Stone Canyon team. (The moon) The ground began to shake where the meteorite had landed, and then a skeleton looking figure began to climb out of the hole it made. It then looked up, and then its eyes began to glow red, before it stepped fully out of the hole, and then it yawned. "I thought I'd never find this place." it said to itself, sounding male as it looked around. He then reached in and pulled something out of his pocket. "Now, dig up a nice little spot to nest these babies." he said, looking the thing he took out - which was an egg. He then looked around again, and then found the right spot. "Ah! There's one." he said, walking towards the area. "Nothing but cold, rocky cervices without a drop of water in sight." he then said, before bending down on his knee. "Oh, what a nice neighbourhood." he then said, burying the egg. "Couldn't be better. After I get done here, I'll pay old Rita Repulsa and what's-his name a little visit." He then put more eggs in place of the first one, and then began to cover them up. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what I got buried here." he told himself. He then laughed as he covered them up with some more dirt. "There you go, guys." he said, getting up on his feet. "I'll catch you after you hatch." (The palace) A red light then shot right into the palace, and then the skeleton landed on the floor, getting Lord Zedd to growl and Rita to freak out, while everyone else looked at it. "Goldar! Seize that intruder!" Lord Zedd ordered. "Yes, master." Goldar obeyed, as the skeleton groaned. He then grabbed the skeleton's shoulder and pulled him up. "A visitor?" Squatt questioned, looking at Baboo. "Oh, boy!" "Whoa!" the skeleton then wailed. "You guys should put up a sign. That last step's a doozy." He then looked at Goldar. "Rito Revolto!" Rita exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "You know this klutz?" Lord Zedd questioned his wife. "Know him? He's my brother!" Rita told her husband, grinning. "How you doing, sis?" Rito asked her. "Rita has a brother?" Squatt questioned. "Oh, no." Baboo groaned, covering his ears. "I knew I smelled something rotten." Goldar said. Rita then smelled his underarms. "Oh, yep." he said, turning to Goldar. "Yep, that'd be me, all right." (Command Center) Alpha was working on the computer, since he and Zordon had picked up a disturbance on the moon. "Alpha, have you located the source of the disturbance on the moon?" Zordon asked. "No." Alpha replied, turning to him. "The parametric spectrometer is acting up again." "You must repair it as soon as possible." Zordon told him. "Without it, we cannot monitor Lord Zedd's activates." "AY-Yi-Yi. I'll work as fast as I can." Alpha told Zordon. He then walked to another computer. (The lake) The volleyball competition was still going on, with the score Angel Grove 10 - Stone Canyon 12. People cheered on as Kimberly hit the ball to the Stone Canyon side. "Come on, guys!" Ernie cheered. "You can do it!" A boy then hit the ball back over the net, but then Aisha hit it into the air, and then Rocky hit it over the net again. "Come on, guys! You can do it!" Ernie cheered. Adam then hit the ball over the net, as it was close to their side, and then they all cheered. "Yeah!" Tommy said, high-fiving him. "Way to go!" Kimberly cheered. "Nice on, Adam!" Sophie said, high-fiving him. (The moon) The Eggs Rito had buried were starting to hatch. In the palace, Rita was looking through her telescope and could see the eggs. "What in the world is going on?" she questioned. She then turned to her brother, who was messing with her husband's staff. "Hey! There's a bunch of eggs out there on the moon." she said, frantically. "I know - I'm the one that planted those puppies." Rito explained to her. "Why'd you do that?" Rita asked him. Rito was about to answer, when Lord Zedd walked past him. "Don't touch that, bonehead." he told Rito, taking his staff back. "And answer your sister." "Golly, Rita, he's worse than Dad." Rito joked, looking at Lord Zedd, who then sat back in his throne. "As far as those eggs go, I'm not telling." he told his sister, before sitting down. "They're a wedding present for you and Ed here and they have to stay buried till they hatch." He then turned to his brother-in-law, as Finster walked in. "Listen, Ed, I can get rid of those pesky Power Rangers for you." he told him. "Zedd!" Lord Zedd barked angrily. "Lord Zedd to you, and you couldn't even get rid of a flea." he told Rito, glaring at him. "Couldn't do worse than you." Rito joked. "Wait a minute." Rita said, walking towards them both. "I have a plan. Rito can lead an army of monsters." "Ah-ha!" Finster muttered, getting what she meant. "In fact, Rito can be the decoy." Rita told them both. "Yeah!" Rito shouted, before turning to his brother-in-law. "Ed, what's a decoy?" he asked. "Fool!" Lord Zedd yelled, annoyingly. "Yes." he then said, looking at Rita. "While the Power Rangers are fighting Rito, our army of monsters can take them by surprise." They all then laughed. "Oh, what a wonderful idea." Finster acknowledged. "I'll dig out my best monster molds and get started right away." "Hey! I have an idea." Rito then said. "What to hear it?" "No!" they all shouted at him. "Uh-uh." Finster then muttered. (The lake) Adam got up and wiped some sand of his clothes as Ernie kept cheering the team on. "One more point, and we got it." he said. "Come on, guys." Ernie cheered. "Do it for Angel Grove." Tommy then jumped and hit the ball with the palm of his hand. A Stone Canyon player then hit back, but then Adam hit it back to their side. Another Stone Canyon player hit to the other side, and then Aisha hit it back. Rocky then hit the ball over to the other side, then Sophie did the same thing later, and then so did Adam. A Stone Canyon girl hit the ball back, but then Billy hit it over to their side, and then he and the girl fell into the sand. "Yeah!" Bulk and Skull cheered, along with everyone else. "Great shot, Billy." Rocky complemented, as the team gathered around him. "And the winner is the team from Angel Grove!" the referee announced. "Yes." Kimberly said, putting her hands in the air. The Stone Canyon team then bent down beneath the net and walked towards them. "Great game." the captain said. "Yeah, you too, man." Tommy said, shaking his hand. "We'll get you next time." a girl said. "We'll see about that." Sophie joked, shaking her hand. "Hey, what a game." Ernie said, walking behind the team. "What a game." "All right." Tommy said, shaking a Stone Canyon boy's hand. "You know, everybody's played so well what the hay - lunch is on the house for everybody." Ernie announced. "Yes!" Everybody cheered. "All right!" (The palace) Rita was looking through her telescope, while Rito was lifting weights with Goldar standing above him and holding it himself. "Eight, nine..." Goldar counted. "Hey! Let me do the counting, will you?" Rito asked him. "Oh, all right." Goldar sighed. "Ah!" Rita said in amazement, looking at the eggs. "Look how much those eggs have grown and they're moving." she told them both. Rito kept lifting the weight while Goldar held it as well. "What's in the eggs, Rito?" Rita asked her brother. Rito then put the weight down and rubbed his hands together. "I told you it's a surprise." he said. "You'll find out soon enough when they hatch." "Ooh, I can hardly wait." Rita said, grinning. (The juice café) Both teams, along with everyone else from the lake were now at Ernie's new juice café. "Guys, that was a good game." Rocky said, high-fiving Billy. "Right on." Billy agreed, as Rocky and Kimberly high-fived each other. "Yes!" Kimberly grinned in agreement. "When you gonna make that picture Ernie took of us?" Rocky asked Sophie. "As soon as I get back home, Rocko." Sophie replied, smiling. "Hey, where's Tommy?" Billy then asked, noticing Tommy wasn't with them. "Oh, he took the volleyball net back to the athletic department." Kimberly explained to him. Adam then came up behind them with some sandwiches in his hands. "He'd better hurry if he want's lunch." he joked. "Yeah, no kidding." Rocky chuckled lightly. "Thanks, man." Billy said, taking his sandwich from Adam. Bulk and Skull - sitting on another table - were handing out sandwiches to everyone. "Hey, hey." Bulk said, as a boy took one. "Yeah, yeah." he then said, before taking some for himself. "Let me tell you, this is my kind of party." "Yeah, all the free food you can eat." Skull said. Behind them, sat two girls who were talking to each other - one blonde, one brunette. "Wouldn't you just die to find out who the Power Rangers are?" the blonde asked the brunette, as Bulk and Skull listened. "Think about it, they could be right here and we wouldn't even know it." "All I want to know is who the guy Power Rangers are." the brunette admitted. "I love a man in uniform." They both then giggled. "Do you hear that?" Skull asked Bulk. "Girls love a man I uniform." Bulk said, confirming he had. "I wonder where we can get uniforms so girls would fall for us too." Skull said. Bulk looked around, and then saw a sign saying 'Junior Police Patrol wants you to join today'. "Hey, I just got an idea." Bulk told his partner. "Follow my lead." "Uh... okay." Skull said, as they stood up. "Excuse me. Uh... can I have your attention please?" Bulk asked everyone. Everyone just kept doing what they were doing, as if they hadn't heard him. "Hey!" Skull shouted, before spilling a milkshake onto Bulk's shirt. When that didn't work, then then put his fingers in his mouth, and then whistled, getting everyone's attention. "Quiet!" he yelled, before taking his sunglasses off. "Bulky has something to say." "Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol." Bulk announced. Everyone held their mouths open in shock, completely speechless. Skull had his mouth open too, but then Bulk put his finger under his chin. "Uniforms, Skull." he whispered. "Think of the girls." This made Skull smile slightly, while Sophie got up and walked towards them. "Did you really just say that Bulk, or are we all hearing things?" she asked, holding her fingers to her ear. "No, you're not." Bulk told her. "If you two actually manage to get into the Junior Police Patrol, I'll snap a picture of you two in your uniforms and make sure it's on the front page of the school newspaper." Sophie told them. "You'd do that?" Skull asked. "Yes, I would, seeing as how I don't think you'll make it anyway." Sophie admitted, before turning around and started walking back to her friends. (The palace) Finster was in his workshop, making the monsters for Rito to use in his upcoming battle against the Rangers. "That should just about do it." he said, putting them into the monster-matic. He then activated it, and then four monsters came out. In the throne room Lord Zedd was sitting in his thorne, with Rita standing beside him stoking his head. "Oh, excuse me, Lord Zedd." Finster said, walking in. "The monsters are completed." "Excellent, Finster." Lord Zedd said, getting up. "You do have your moments. Bring them to me." "Yes, your grace." Finster said, before he then turned around. "Come out, everyone." The monsters then came out from behind where Finster was standing as he turned back around - revealing themselves to be Fighting Flea, Lizzinator, Stag Beetle and Octophantom. "Boom-shaka-lacka-lacka!" Octophantom hummed. "I have recreated four of my most horrible monsters." Finster explained to everyone. "Their new powers are astounding." "They better be astounding!" Lord Zedd warned. "Now, shut them up and let's get on with it!" "Yes, Lord Zedd, I'll send them on their way." Finster said, turning to the monsters. "Shoo. Go on." Squatt then giggled. "I'm gonna turn those Power Rangers into toe-jam tacos." Rito said. "Go get 'em, Rito!" Rita encouraged. They both then laughed. "Charge!" Rito yelled, before running to where the monsters were. He then stopped by the passageway and looked around. "I'm a little twisted around here." he said, turning back to his sister. "Which way do I go?" "Out! Out! Out!" Rita shouted, as Lord Zedd grumbled. "Get your miserable sniveling behind out of here!" "All right, I'm going." Rito groaned, turning around. "Maybe the big lizard knows the way." he said to himself. "Onward!" He then walked off as everyone else laughed. (A wooded area) Rito and the four monsters then all arrived in the a wooded area, as they were several trees around. "We are the force that will destroy the Power Rangers!" Rito announced. "Everyone split up and hide." He then saw them try to hide themselves. "Hey, where you guys going?" he asked them. "You guys are taking all the good spots. Come on!" Fighting Flea then turned to him, and then his eyes glowed red. "You're the decoy, remember?" he asked Rito. "We're the only ones that are supposed to hide." "Oh, yeah." Rito realized. "What was I thinking? I'm the decoy." he then slapped his head. "I'm the decoy. I'm the..." "Sheesh. What a doofus." Fighting Flea whispered to himself, hiding behind a tree. "Well then, I guess I'll just kick back and relax." Rito said to himself, before sitting down on the grass. "Ah." "I love an ambush." Lizzinator grinned, hiding behind a tree. Stag Beetle then laughed and hi himself behind one, and then Octophatom did the same. "Okay, now what?" Rito asked them all. (Command Center) The alarm went off. "AY-Yi-Yi. Sensors indicate trouble outside of Angel Grove but the spectrometer is still offline." Alpha exclaimed, pressing it. "We'll have to procced without it, Alpha." Zordon told him. "Contact the Rangers right away." "I'm doing that even as we speak." Alpha said. (Ernie's juice café) People were now starting to leave, as the six Rangers were talking among themselves. "You guys, I can't believe Bulk and Skull are joining the Junior Police Academy." Rocky said in disbelief. "Hey, you gotta give them credit." Aisha said. "Yeah." Kimberly agreed. "We're you serious about taking their picture in their uniforms if they make it?" Adam asked Sophie. "Yeah, I was." Sophie said. "I can just picture the title. 'Junior Police's newest additions include the school's two biggest idiots'." "That'd be a pretty funny headline." Billy chuckled. Their communicators then went off. They checked to see if no one could hear them, and then learned in closer together. "Alpha, we read you." Kimberly answered. (Command Center) "Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove." Alpha explained. (Ernie's juice café) The Rangers looked at each other, not liking the sound of that. "Alpha, Tommy not here yet." Kimberly said. (Command Center) "I will contact him immediately and have him meet you." Alpha told her. (Ernie's juice café) "Okay. We're on our way." Kimberly told him. They all then got out of their chairs. (The wooded area) The six of them - along with Tommy who'd been informed by Alpha - were now searching the wooded area Alpha had told them to go. "I don't see anything." Kimberly said. "This is really old." Billy admitted. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Sophie admitted, gulping. "Everyone stay alert." Tommy advised. Rito then jumped out of nowhere and landed behind them, making them turn around. "So, the Power Dweebs." he said. "Nice to meet you." "It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted. They then all brought their morphers out, and then pushed them away from their chests. "Tigerzord!" "Compsognathus!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-tooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" They then all jumped behind Rito, making him turn around as they got ready to fight. "Well, gotta admit, that is a pretty cool trick." he said. "Now let me do one for you." (The palace) Rita and Lord Zedd joined their staffs/wands together while standing on the balcony. "By the power of force and lighting make our monster grow!" they shouted. (The wooded area) The lighting them came out of the sky and hit Rito. "Wow!" he yelled, as he grew giant. "Hey, I love this part! Not bad for a bag of bones." He then looked down at the Rangers, as they backed away slightly. "Now, what do you say? You want to dance?" he asked them. He then stomped his foot at them, but missed as the rolled away, but then the ground began to shake. "Let's get the Zords!" Aisha yelled. "Right, Aisha." Rocky said, as they got up. "We need Thunderzord power now!" they all shouted. "Compsognathus Garuda Thunderzord power!" "Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power!" "Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" "Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" "Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" The Thunderzords then moved forward. Go, go, Power Rangers "White Tiger Thunderzord power!" Tommy shouted. The Tigerzord then showed up and growled. Go, go, Power Rangers The Red Dragon Thunderzord then changed into warrior mode. Go, go, Power Rangers The other Thunderzords then combined into the Megathunderzord's armour. You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Red Dragon Thunderzord then jumped into the Unicorn and Griffin Thunderzords, and then the Firebird Thunderzord wrapped itself around the legs. The Lion and Garuda Thunderzords then attached themselves into their positions, the Garuda being the back while the Lion being the chest and shoulders. "Thunder Megazord, power up!" the Rangers shouted. The Tigerzord then jumped, and then Tommy jumped onto it. "All right. Let's show this creep who he's dealing with." he told Saba. The Tigerzord then ran forward. "It's showtime!" Tommy said, before jumping into the Tigerzord. "White Tigerzord, warrior mode, now!" he shouted, putting Saba in its place. The Tigerzord then jumped, and then the legs moved back and turned into humanoid legs. The top half then bent forward, forming the arms and body, and then the head came out from the top. "Power up!" Tommy shouted. Both the Zords then stood near each other facing Rito. "You guys are finished as soon as my pals get here." Rito said. Tommy laughed. "Looks to me like Zedd left you hanging." he said. "Oh, yeah?" Rito asked them. "Then I guess I'll have to take you down myself." He then blocked an attack from the Tigerzord, and then hit it with his sword. He then tried to hit the Megathunderzord but it blocked it, but then he turned around and hit it again, and then tried to again, but it blocked it, and then knocked him away. "Whoooa!" Rito moaned, as he hit the ground. "That went well." Both the Zords then got ready again, as he got up. "Hey, no fair!" he cried. "Two against one!" The Megathunderzord then began to walk towards him. "We've got him. Now, let's finish him!" Rocky said, putting his fist down. The Megathunderzord then tried to hit Rito, but he blocked it with his sword, and then hit it with it in the chest, sending sparks through the cockpit. He then turned and blocked a punch from the Tigerzord, and then ran past it and hit it with his sword. "Whoa!" Tommy moaned. Rito then punched the Megathunderzord in the chest, and then kicked the Tigerzord. "Okay, we're under control." Rocky told the others. "Let's power back up." (The palace) Rita was watching the battle when Goldar pushed her out of the way. "Oh, hey, watch it, monkey breath!" she shouted. Goldar then looked into the telescope, and saw Rtio looking at the Zords. "You no math for Rito Revolto." he said. "Rito is in position." he informed Lord Zedd, turning to him. "It's time for the sneak attack." "Quite right, Goldar." Lord Zedd agreed. "Come, my queen." He and Rita then held their wands/staffs together. "Grow, monsters, grow!" they both shouted, as lighting came out of their staffs/wands. (The wooded area) The lighting then landed in the wooded area, and then made Lizzinator grow giant, followed by Fighting Flea, Octophantom, and then Stag Beetle. "Nice of you guys to finally join me." Rito said, looking at them. "Whey, were you coming apart?" Lizzinator asked. "It's a trap!" Rocky shouted. "Look out!" Adam yelled at him. "Here they come!" Sophie yelled. Lizzinator then ran towards the Tigerzord, followed by Fighting Flea, as the Zord got back up. Fighting Flea then kicked it, but then the Tigerzord punched it in the back, knocking him away from it. The Megathunderzord then kicked Octophantom in the chest and knocked him down, then turned around, but then Stag Beetle wrapped his arms around it and began to suck energy out of it. Stag Beetle then let go, and then kicked the Megaathunderzord in the chest, sending sparks into the cockpit. "We're going down!" Rocky moaned, as they fell onto Adam and Kimberly. The Megathunderzord then landed on the ground on its chest. "Say nitey-night, Power Rangers." Stag Beetle said. He then kicked the Megathunderzord before it could get back up. Rito then laughed at all the destruction. "I love it when a plan comes together." he laughed. The Tigerzord then walked towards him. "This - you're gonna love." Rito then said, holding his sword above his head. Red lighting then shot towards his sword, and then it glowed, and then it hit the Tigerzord. "Whoa!" Tommy moaned. "Alpha, we're outnumbered and we're taking a beating." Rocky explained, groaning as they tried to get the Megathunderzord back up. "We need more power." (Command Center) "Oh, hang in there, Rangers." Alpha said, working at the computer. "I'm doing everything I can." "Alpha, proceed with caution." Zordon advised. "The power accelerator is almost at its peak level." "Yes, Zordon, but the Zords' power bank is leaking like a spaghetti strainer." Alpha said. "I've got to try and siphon some juice back into it. Oh, my." he then moaned. (The battle) The Megathunderzord got back on its feet, and then the Tigerzord did the same. The Megathunderzord then powered up the Thunder Saber, and then fired a tornado out of it, which then hit Rito. "You made a big mistake messing with us." Tommy told him. "Oh, but I've just begun." Rito explained. The Tigerzord then fired the thunderbolt out of its mouth, but then Rito fired a red energy blast out of his hand, which sent the thunderbolt back to the Tigerzord, hitting it square on the chest. "Whoa!" Tommy moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit. "Brace yourselves, we're going in." Rocky told the others. Rito then fired energy bolts out of his sword, which then sent fire at the Megathunderzord, hitting it. He then laughed evilly as the monsters gathered around him. (Command Center) "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The controls are going crazy. I'm afraid to push the power accelerator any harder." he said franticly. "Rangers, the power accelerator is becoming increasingly unstable." Zordon explained to the Rangers. "AY-Yi-Yi- Oh!" Alpha jumped, as a spark from the computer made him back away. "Oh, no!" "The flux of power could ultimately strip you of your Ranger powers." Zordon told the Rangers. (The battle) "Oh, that's a risk we're just going to have to take." Tommy said. (Command Center) Alpha began to work on the computer again. "Let's see here..." he said, before backing away. "Oh, no!" Sparks then began to come out of the computer. "It's out of control! Zordon!" Alpha cried. "Alpha, you must find a way to stabilize the accelerator." Zordon explained. "I'm trying, but nothing's working." Alpha said, checking the systems. "The Zords are gonna blow up!" he shouted, backing away from the computer. The computer began to spark like crazy. "AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha cried loudly. The sparks then stopped coming in, and then he walked back to the computer. "Oh, what are we going to do now?" he asked Zordon. (The palace) Goldar was dancing in the throne room, while Rita, Lord Zedd, Squatt, Baboo and Finster were dancing in a conga line, because their plan was working perfectly. "We're winning!" Rita cheered, who was in the front. "We're winning! The Power Rangers are about to go down in the agony of defeat." "Finally!" Lord Zedd cheered, once they stopped dancing. "The destruction of the Power Rangers." They all then danced separately from each other. (The battle) "All right, boys, finish them off!" Rito ordered the monsters. "Stand back. Let me show you how it's done." Lizzinator said. He then fired red stream out of his mouth, which then hit the Megathunderzord. Fighting Flea then fired lasers out of his horns, which then hit both the Megathunderzord and the Tigerzord, sending sparks into the cockpit. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Rito questioned. He then held his sword above his head again, and then red lighting came towards it, which he then fired at both the Zords and knocked them down. He then fired red lighting out of his eyes, which then hit them again, and the he fired a red energy beam out of his hand, which hit the Zords. "Whoa!" Tommy moaned. "Everybody get out!" Rocky ordered, as they fell onto Adam and Kimberly. "Move!" Sophie shouted. Rocky and Adam then jumped out of the Megathunderzord, and then Kimberly and Aisha then followed, and then Billy and Sophie jumped out, and then Tommy jumped out of the Tigerzord. All seven of them then landed in a field and de-morphed, before they started to get back up. "Hey, Rita?" Rito asked, calling to his sister. "What do you think of your baby brother now?" He then laughed. The Rangers all got back on their feet. "What happened?" Kimberly asked. "We've de-morphed." Billy explained. "What does that mean?" Adam asked. An explosion then went off behind the Zords, which made the Rangers cover their eyes, as they were looking at them. More explosions then went off near the Zords, and then the Megathunderzord dropped the Thunder Saber. "They're coming apart!" Billy shouted. Smoke then came among the Rangers, causing them all to cough. Another explosion then came amongst the Zords, and then the Tigerzords' head fell off, followed by the Megathunderzords' right arm. The Tigerzord then fell back and was shattered into pieces, and then Kimberly began to run towards the Megathunderzord. "Kimberly!" Billy shouted. "Kim, don't!" Sophie shouted. The Megathunderzords' left arm and head then fell off, followed by its chest. "No!" Kimberly screamed, as Billy and Sophie grabbed her. The Zords' pieces then began to destroy themselves, as the Rangers covered their faces, and then Kimberly began to cry.